


Stare at Stars (and talk to me)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [45]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Flirting, Brian is a Ravenclaw, First Meetings, Fluff, Freddie is a Gryffindor, Gen, Idiots in Love, John is a Hufflepuff, M/M, Roger is a Ravenclaw, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger has a crush on Brian, Freddie and John are more helpful than they seem.





	Stare at Stars (and talk to me)

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old prompt fill. But hey, a harry potter AU! I said I had thoughts, but I never really carried through but I did write this one.

Roger doesn’t know why he’s so interested in the star-brained seventh year. He’s been aware of him for five years, but in the past month, the awareness has grown. Freddie claims he’s horny. Which might be true, but he saw Brian (hey they’re in the same house he should know some people by sight, and he’s not stalking) smile at something a fourth-year said to him and his heart went _wonky_.

“Well,” Freddie hums, “you could talk to him.”

Oh, yeah, they were talking about Brian… and Roger’s not so minor crush.

“What would I say? Would he know me?”

“You’re a star Quidditch player, in the same house, and Roger? You’ve dated people before.”

Roger sighs, “but he’s not like anyone I’ve dated. He’s so, so _ugh.”_

“Roger Taylor, the next Elizabeth Barrett Browning.”

John plops down next to him. Ignoring Roger’s question of “who?”

“Brian crisis,” Freddie explains.

“I see.”

“It’s not a crisis!”

“We’ve been hearing about him for four weeks. Forgive me for the misunderstanding.”

“John is the sarcastic one,” Roger pouts.

“Jim is at your three,” John says.

Freddie brightens, “talk to Brian. Please. It worked out when I spoke to Jim.”

“He also made you hold mandrake roots for an hour and dig.”

“Labors of love,” Freddie sighs.

John and Roger send each other doubtful looks. Freddie bounces off to where the Hufflepuff is digging in his satchel. Roger snickers at the face Jim makes, fond but exhausted. Holy shit, Freddie is winning him over.

“Brian is going to be on top of the astronomy tower tonight.”

“Why do I care? How do you know that?”

“Veronica heard it from Mary who heard it from Tim who was told by Chrissie.”

Roger frowns. Something is off here.

“And why I told you? Simple. If you pine any longer, I’m going to strangle you, putting yourself and the rest of us out of our misery.”

“Supportive friends I have.”

“We are supportive friends. We’re getting you the man of your dreams.”

Yeah. This is definitely scripted. Probably by Chrissie and Veronica. Roger wrinkles his nose. Talking _to _Brian sounds terrifying. What if he embarrasses himself? John pats him on the back.

“Classes are about to resume.”

“Oh joy, Muggle Studies.”

“S’not so bad.”  
“Says the one raised in the muggle world.”

John laughs and stands. Roger waves and starts wandering towards his class. He spots Brian’s curly hair, and he is nose deep in a book. It’d be nice to lean against him.

Shit. He needs to find something to wear.

~

Roger leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Why couldn’t’ they have the steps that the muggles have that lift you from one floor to another. Surely that can’t be a complicated charm?

His eyes rest on Brian, who has several charts spread around him. Brian is looking down and them and then pointing upwards with his wand. He looks ridiculously happy and Roger is drawn to him.

“Do you ever feel like you’re far away no matter where you are?”

Brian jumps and frowns, “I don’t follow?”

“You look like you want to be up there.”

“Somedays,” Brian says following his gaze, “but I like it here.”

Roger smiles, “mind if I stay up here with you?”

Brian flicks his wand and the charts sort themselves into neat piles, “sure. I’m Brian, by the way.”

“Roger.”

“5th year yeah? You play beater?”

“Mmhmm.”

What does he say? This is his big chance. Does he just jump into this or wait? Although something settles in his gut, and it reminds him of how Freddie spoke about meeting Jim.

“Is there something you need to do?”

“No, not really.”

Brian frowns.

“This is going to sound odd, but I felt like I had to meet you, officially. Someone told me you’d be up here.”

He looks up and sees Brian opened mouth. Roger’s heart sinks. He knew that this would be a bad idea.

Quickly, he rises to his feet. Brian reaches out but doesn’t touch.

“Wait, I was just surprised. No one has ever approached me like this before.”

“I can’t believe that,” Roger bats his eyes, “you’re gorgeous.”

Brian flushes. Roger is surprised by Brian’s personality, from a distance he looks like he has a cold shoulder permanently. This is better.

“Says you,” Brian murmurs, “I’ve never seen anyone so stunning.”

This time Roger flushes because of how genuine Brian sounds. He ducks his head at the warm smile. Roger clears his throat.

“Tell me what you’re doing?”

“Mapping constellations.”

“Huh,” Roger looks up.

There’s no pattern that he can find. He wonders how Brian sees the sky.

Brian’s voice pierces the silence, “say, would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

Did he promise to go with Freddie? Roger bites his lip in thought and then nods.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
